Precisamente él
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Harry y Draco viven felices su romance hasta que el morenito se da cuenta de que alguien más se metió en su relación.


**Precisamente él**

**Resumen**: Harry y Draco viven felices su romance hasta que el morenito se da cuenta de que alguien más se metió en su relación.

Regalo para Lunático Tonks. Felicidades amor mio.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Songfic.

**Clasificación**: G

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, así como tampoco el tema con el que esta inspirado.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Harry era feliz, claro que lo era. Tenía lo que siempre quiso, la felicidad de ser libre de la guerra y vivir el amor de la persona que él quería.

Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntas, cuando la gente le dio la espalda por elegirlo, por anteponerlo ante la justicia.

Draco se convirtió en su mundo, en su todo, en la persona que más le daba, y que le hacía vibrar de una manera impresionante. Lo amaba, era feliz a su lado, por lo menos es lo que el creía cuando todo había pasado.

Se fueron a vivir a un departamento, no necesitaban nada más grande para ellos solos. Ambos estudiando las carreras que ellos siempre quisieron. Draco estaba en la facultad de medimagia y él, en la academia de Aurores. Sí, el combatir la maldad siempre estaría en sus venas.

Aun recordaba cuando le contó a sus amigos del amor que le tenía a ese rubio vanidoso. Cuando le decía a Ron que era de verdad un ángel cuando se lo proponía. Que era dulce y amable. Que era apasionado y fiel.

Fiel.

Fiel.

Cada minuto que pasaba se repetía esa palabra en la cabeza. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que su relación no fuera a durar mas de un par de meces. Su rubio lindo lo engañaba. Le mintió y traicionó. Y ahora estaba ahí, en la puerta del departamento que habían compartido, partiendo de su lado para irse con ese a quien ahora le daba sus caricias.

_Que te vas, y aunque_

_Por dentro me muera_

_Ni una lagrima más_

_En mi vida llorare por ti_

Cuando los descubrió, sintió que el alma se le partiría en dos, una por el gran amor que acababa de perder y la otra por él, su hermano, su amigo. Ron.

Una maldita tarde siguió a Draco, para saber por que estaba tan esquivo desde hace unos días.

Lo descubrió entrando a un restaurant y vio a su amigo llegando unas horas más tarde.

Claro, él pensó que seguramente hablaban de él. Que se estarían poniendo de acuerdo para algo en cuanto a él. ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Una fiesta?

Feliz pensó que por fin Ron y Draco podrían llevarse bien.

Todo cambió cuando salieron del local de comida, Ron iba caminando delante y vio como Draco se quedaba parado un poco más atrás. Lo notó nervioso y no entendía por que. Su amigo se devolvió y agarró del brazo a Draco y lo llevó a una plaza, parecía que lo estaba consolando o algo así. Hasta que lo vio besarlo.

¡Ron estaba besando a Draco!

Quiso ir a separarlos para que dejara de molestar a su amante, pero entonces Draco reaccionó. Lo vio ponerse de pie y sentarse a horacadas sobre Ron para besarlo con más pación.

Se alejó negando con la cabeza, eso no podría ser.

_Dignidad, esa que tú no conoces_

_Y que me hace tener la mirada_

_Sin bajar los ojos frente a ti_

Ahora, luego de encararlo y que Draco le confesara que estaba viendo a escondidas a Ron desde poco mas de un mes, lo tenía frente a frente, arreglando sus cosas para irse, para alejarse con su amante, con su amigo.

_Cualquiera tiene derecho_

_A buscar por la vida_

_Quien le haga feliz_

_Pero lo que no entiendo_

_Es que si hay tanta gente_

_Tú me pagues así_

No iba a decirle que se quedara, que no le abandonara, sabía que no podía obligarle, aunque se muriera en el proceso. Él no era quien para decirle que no podía ir con alguien más, pero entonces ¿Por qué con Ron?

_Precisamente con ella_

_Te vas_

_No pudiste engañarme con_

_Nadie más_

_De la más grande amiga_

_Hoy se ha vuelto tu amante_

_Que tristeza q yo sea la culpable..._

Él gatilló todo esto. Contándole a Ron todo lo bueno que era Draco, contándole lo dulce, lo hermoso, lo bueno que era. Y se volvía a repetir lo mismo. Él tenía la culpa.

_Precisamente con ella_

_Te vas_

_No pudiste engañarme con_

_Nadie más_

_De la más grande amiga_

_Hoy se ha vuelto tu amante_

_Que tristeza q yo sea la culpable_

_Por tanto hablarle... de ti_

Recordaba cuando Ron le hacia gestos de repulsión.

¡Estúpido!

Nunca tomó en cuenta que no era mas que una fachada para ocultar su relación ilícita. Para mostrar ante el mundo que él nunca se metería con Draco. Y él le creía, creía en sus palaras y en sus desprecios, creía en su amistad.

_Ya veras que el tiempo esta de mi lado_

_Ojala y no le cuentes_

_Detalles, no sea_

_Que te pase lo q a mi._

Sólo le quedaba verlo partir, alejarse para siempre.

—Adiós, Harry —le dijo sin verlo a la cara, contrario a lo que hacía Harry, que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

— ¿Te iras con a La Madriguera? —No evitó la ironía.

Desde que estuvieran juntos, Draco nunca quiso ir a la casa de los Weasley, aun ante las peticiones de Harry. Claro, ahora lo entendía. No quería tener en frente a su amante y a su pareja al mismo tiempo.

—No hagas esto más difícil, por favor.

—Yo no lo hago difícil, Draco — se acercó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro —. Sólo te pido una cosa. No vuelvas aquí, no quiero saber de ninguno de ustedes y no le digas nada de mí —trataba de ser hiriente, de que sintiera el dolor que el mismo estaba sintiendo al verle alejarse —. Recuerda que él me lo hiso a mi. ¿Quién quita y lo hace contigo también?

No se conmovió con las lágrimas que descendieron de los grises ojos de su amor. Ni hiso nada cuando la puerta se cerró para quedar solo en el departamento.

Lo seguiría amando por quizás cuanto tiempo más. Pero no lloraría nuevamente por amor. No dejaría que esos dos le destruyeran. Seguiría adelante, así como esperaba que ellos lo lograran, pese a sus palabras. Ron era su amigo y Draco quien mas amaba, no cabía en su alma el odio, sólo esperaba que fueran felices, dejándolo atrás, pero juntos.

Fin


End file.
